Summer Flings Never Last
by BellaTicia
Summary: Billionaire Uchiha Sasuke is forced to do community service at a summer camp…in the woods…full of moody teenagers…sharing a cabin with a sexy blond dobe.Throw some love confessions and a battle for Naruto’s heart what happens? SasuNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru
1. Onward to Camp Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own but trust me if I did, that kiss ****Sasuke**** and ****Naruto**** shared would ha****ve**** been not so accidental.**

**Warning: If you don't like Yaoi which is boyXboy, you on the wrong page, language, violence and etc later on.**

**Ok**** so this is my first ****fic**** yeah. On a note I don't really speak Japanese so if I get something wrong don't take it to heart. I lo****ve**** reviews I lo****ve**** knowing you guys opinions.**

**The rookie nine Neji's group and Gaara's group are all around 19- 21**

**I kept the age differences the same between everyone; trust me it took a lot of time to convert everyone's age. **

**Frankly I have no idea if I'm a good writer or not so please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know what I need to work on and so forth. Guess I kept you guys waiting long enough so here's chapter one**

**Summary: **Billionaire Uchiha Sasuke is forced to do community service at a summer camp…in the woods…full of moody teenagers…sharing a cabin with the hot blond dobe. Throw some love confessions and a battle for Naruto's heart what happens? SasuNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru

'_Thoughts'_

**--****xXx****--**

**Chapter one: Onward to Camp ****Konoha**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

'_God it just keeps on going.'_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!**

_'It's fucking teasing me isn't it!?' _The blond shouted in his head.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_'The damn thing is never going to stop!' _

**Pause...**

The blond held his breath waiting for the beeping to continue. When it didn't he came to the conclusion that someone must have killed the beeping, _'When I wake up I have to remember to thank my savior.' _Snuggled into his pillow and the blond sighed in relief, _'Now I can finally get some rest.'_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_'…Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment.'_

Blond hair shook half- consciously, trying to rid his head of the ringing that resounded throughout the small room.

'_All I ask for is a few hours of beauty sleep a day, and what do I get, this thing_ **_ringing_**_ uncontrollably in my ear… God do you hate me? Is that it? Have I done something to deserve this fate called waking up?'_ the blond boy grumbled as he turned his head towards the vibrating product otherwise known as the _'god dam alarm clock,' _on one Uzumaki Naruto's window seal.

Slowly he sat up on the edge of his bed, and with a hunched back Naruto sluggishly looked out the window and the shinning sun. He could faintly hear music coming from the chirping birds outside his window.

_'Well at least it's a nice day,'_ he thought.

Suddenly there was banging coming from the blond's room door. Startled, Naruto whipped his head towards the sound, "Naruto, get up and turn off that alarm clock." Uzumaki Kushina said loudly from behind Naruto's door.

Naruto stared at the door, "I am up, see."

Kushina peeked into the blond's room and narrowed her eyes at the drowsy teen, "You may be out of bed but you're not up, so hurry up and get ready, breakfast is down stairs," red head woman said firmly while turning to go down stairs. Naruto perked up, the thought of food gave him enough incentive to get though the morning.

Before anything else though he realized the alarm was still going off and it was giving him a damn headache. He glare at the alarm clock, and finally turned it off. He walked to his desk chair and picked up the orange shirt and blue jeans that was placed there the night before.

Naruto walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked into the mirror indifferently. He scanned the sun- kissed hair and tanned skin of his reflection, then glanced at random parts of his body until he meet sparkling azure eyes; eyes like his father's he was told. Quickly he shifted his head only to come across his right cheek and the three whisker-like scares there.

He would never forget his aunt's words and the reason he had those small white scares. He remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. It was the day his guardian Kushina, who was indeed like an aunt to him, explained why everyone in his town stared at him with oblivious hate and disgust.

Up until that day he had no idea what he could have possibly done to make the adults treat him so differently from the other kids. Twelve was a difficult age for him; the hostility in the town only seemed to escalate as he grew older. That day he had once again come home with a black eye after a particularly harsh day at school, and his aunt finally decided he had the right to know about his parents fucked up relationship.

'_I hate her' _Naruto thought bitterly.

It was a hard thing for a preteen to grasp, that your mother was a murder and drug addict. For Naruto it was a relief, at least the treatment did not spring up out of nowhere, at least there was a reason and he had someone to blame and hate.

'_I hate her so fucking much. For all she's put me though, for the people she killed, for the families she's destroyed. I hate her because even now I can't walk down the street without someone in this fucking town glaring at me or staring in fear because I'm a murder's son. So that must mean I'm a murderer too…" _Naruto clenched his eyes shut, "_I HATE HER. I'm not a fucking murderer, I'm not _**_her_**_, I'm not, I'm…' _Naruto's body shook with suppressed rage, his breathing was ragged and his face red.

Once again he stared at his refection and glared. This was nothing new, he was use to his random bursts of anger, _'It's what happens when you have a constant reminder of your heritage right on your face,'_ he chuckled darkly.

Naruto took a second to shake himself out of his self-depression, he willed himself to think happy thoughts _'Calm down Uzumaki' _the blond told himself as he took deep breaths. He remembered the year he learned about 'that woman' was also the first summer he went to his very important place. The place he was now getting ready to go to like every summer. Smiling to himself Naruto pushed unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind and continued his morning routine, wondering how this summer was going to turn out. _'Maybe something life changing will happen' _(A/N: You have no idea my dear Naruto)

**--xXx--**

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as he opened the door to his limo and got into the backseat of the jet black vehicle. _'I can't believe there's no way to get out of this. Isn't being a billionaire and the president of a multi- billion dollar business like Uchiha corp. suppose to get you out of crap like this. Where has the respect and utter fear of the higher ups in this world gone, dam it?'_

"To the southern bus station," the Uchiha informed his driver.

'_God, if the press ever found out they'll have a field day with this one. Hitsu better be taking care of that, it is why I pay him_." Sasuke sighed.

_'What would people say if they if they knew… I don't even want to think about it,'_ the raven thought. He was suddenly snapped out of his worries by the ringing of his cell phone.

Taking the cell out of his pocket he looked at the name before deeming the caller acceptable and flipping it open. "What do you want Kakashi?" was his usual greeting.

"Just making sure you're not planning on being late, we don't want you to 'accidentally' miss the bus now do we," the man known as Kakashi supplied.

"I'm not you Kakashi I actually prefer to be **on time**. Anyway I'd be _devastated_ if I missed the bus. I'm _so_ looking forward to spending the next two mouths in the woods," the pale raven said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," Kakashi replied with out missing a beat, "So did you call your attorney? Yah know media control and all?"

"Yes, Hitsu is on it."

Hatake Kakashi was the only person the young Uchiha truly ever trusted in his life. The silver haired man known, as Kakashi was twenty- one when he first took in a seven-year-old version of the now nineteen year old Uchiha. Although Sasuke never thought of Kakashi as his guardian and Kakashi never really cared what Sasuke thought of him. Even though the two looked like they were always at each other's necks, there was grudgingly a lot of respect and complete trust on both sides of the relationship. Some wondered how Sasuke could trust a man that obviously had something to hide. Kakashi was very mysterious, and the navy blue mask he wore over the lower half of his face did not make the suspicions lessen.

Since the day Sasuke's parents were killed by his older brother, Itachi, Sasuke's had some… trust issues. Kakashi remembered when Sasuke was younger; he was plagued with frequent nightmares about that day. The silver haired man was a good friend of the family and after the tragedy happened he happily took Sasuke in.

When the raven became eighteen all rights to his families multi- billion-dollar business, Uchiha corp. were given to him. That's when he started his world wide search for his brother; he paid the worlds top investigators to give him weekly reports on their findings. _'But now that I'm going to some raggedy camp for eight weeks how the hell am I suppose to keep up with everything'_

As if reading his mind Kakashi said, "It's your own fault yah know, learn to keep those anger issues to yourself. If you would have gone to a shrink like I suggested maybe you wouldn't have put that guy in the hospital, and then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hn, whatever he had it coming."

"Even if he did, just because you're a billionaire doesn't give you the right to go around beating up random people on the street. Anyway you got off easy all you had to do was get some anger management and do community service."

"Like you said I'm a fucking billionaire, I shouldn't have to be doing community service."

"Once again, that too is your fault, pissing off the judge that ultimately decides what punishment you receive is not a good idea, and they call you a genius. I've taught you better than that Sasuke, you should know bribing people doesn't always get you what you want."

"Hn"

"Anyway, the camp isn't that bad, I've volunteered there a couple of times before and you wont be completely bored out your mind cause I'll be there… come on Sasuke at least your not on some highway picking up trash."

"Hn"

"That's the Sasuke I know and love"

"Hn"

"If you don't feel like talking you could just say so."

"I don't feel like talking"

"Fine, see you at the bus station"

"Yeah whatever"

**--****xXx****--**

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen" Naruto repeated as he rushed down stairs to the smell of ramen. His black duffel bag was on one shoulder and a backpack was on his back.

"This is a one time deal Naruto; I'm only allowing you to eat ramen for breakfast because I won't see you for two weeks." Kushina said sternly from the kitchen, her auburn hair in a lose ponytail.

"Aww, but auntie your home made ramen is the best."

"I know, I know," Kushina said brushing off his comment "Do you have all your things?" she changed the subject

"Yep double checked and triple checked"

"Good, what about Neji and Hinata?" she put a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed she was clad in her normal business suit, probably off to work. The woman was in her late forties and she still worked like a dog, long hours and all. That's why he toke any job he could find. It annoyed Naruto to no extent that Kushina was still a secretary in the same company she worked at twenty- five years ago and she probably wasn't planning on retiring any time soon.

The blond decided a long time ago that he was going to save up as much money as he could, working miscellaneous jobs while finishing college and once he got out Kushina would retire and he'd find a really good job. While he was finding the job he'd use the money he saved up to keep them afloat. Then he'd become a business representative or something. He knew it wasn't exciting but Kushina insisted that he majored in business and he wasn't one to go against his aunts wishes not after everything she had done for him. That included giving him her last name so as to avoid trouble; the name Namikaze carried a lot of baggage.

Speaking of baggage, "I just got off the phone with them. They said they're on their way."

"Really, I'll get a bowl ready for both of them then."

"It's all right, I'll do that" Naruto said quickly, he downed his last bit of ramen then headed to the sick.

Kushina shook her head at Naruto's antics, and walked to the living room to sit down on the coach. Seeing his guardian sit on the coach Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion "Don't you have to finish getting ready?" he asked. The only reason he took over the dishes was because he didn't want to be the reason Kushina was late.

"No, I asked to come in later."

"Why'd you do that," he was still confused

"Because I wanted to see you off," azure meet azure

"You didn't have to do that auntie."

"I wanted to."

Naruto smiled softly and didn't push the matter. "Promise me you won't work yourself to death while I'm gone," he called over his shoulder. "Don't take any extra shifts okay; it's summer."

Sighing, the auburn woman turned away from Naruto and continued to talk as if the blond hadn't said anything. "Naruto don't worry about me," she waved her hand, brushing off his comment. "Have some fun, enjoy your youth; god knows it only lasts so long."

Naruto hated when she did that; brushed him off as if what he said was nonsense or had no relevance. He loved his aunt but she worked to hard for her own good. The last time he went away for a long period of time she fainted from fatigue and ended up on a hospital bed. "I'll try, but know I will be calling every day to check up on you"

"Naruto you-"

"I want to," he repeated her earlier phrase.

Kushina took a deep breath, it really did amaze her how much Naruto worried about her _'he's so much like his father it hurts' _she thought. He also picked up some bad habits from her over the years, like her stubbornness. "How about you call every other day," she negotiated.

"…Ok fine," just as he said that there was a ring at the doorbell.

"It's probably Neji and Hinata," the blond boy said while making his way to the door.

"Hey, Hinata, Neji"

"Hello Naruto- k- kun" the short black haired girl replied shyly

"Hey Naruto, hurry up and get your stuff" the long haired raven said

"Auntie made ramen, so you guys wanna come in."

Hinata perked up, "Sure."

Stepping to the side Naruto let both members of the Hyuuga family into the house. Neji had been Naruto's best friend since he was twelve. One day the raven saved Naruto from a bunch of bullies that were trying to beat the blond up. Since then the two were the best of friends and after a while Hinata, Neji's cousin, was also put on Naruto's list of precious people as well.

Both Hyuugas had uniquely pale eyes and equally pale skin. It sometimes awed Naruto when he looked into their eyes. There was just something about those pale eyes that drew people in, like all his secrets could be revealed with one glance.

Shaking his head the blond snapped out of his mussing once again _'I seem to be doing that a lot today'_. He looked back at his two friends, Neji was sporting a black vest and dark blue jeans with his long raven hair tied low like he usually did it. They were going to the woods and Naruto told him to only pack casual cloths. Looking at Neji, Naruto deemed his clothing acceptable and moved on to Hinata. The Hyuuga girl was wearing a baby blue t- shirt and a jean skirt, her short black hair framing her face well.

Suddenly a thought came to the blond's mind, and he smiled mischievously as he turned to the raven haired girl, "Hinata you know, you still haven't told me how you got that stick in the ass cousin of yours to come with us this year. With it lodged so far up his ass it must have been hard to remove." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto language," Kushina said sternly

Laughing nervously Naruto replied with a, "Sorry Auntie," but continued leading the two Hyuugas to the kitchen

"Good morning Kushina- sama" both ravens echoed together, bowing slightly.

"Good morning Neji, Hinata, how's everything."

"Fine" Hinata said softly

"Good, well there's ramen in the kitchen so help yourselves," she smiled

Making their way to the kitchen Naruto said "Okay, now tell me the epic story of how you had to wrestled Neji to the ground and made him swear on his life that he'd join us as we conquered the world," Naruto said dramatically and threw his hands in the air for effect.

The thought of wrestling her cousin put a slight blush on Hinata's face but she still replied meekly "I-It wasn't t-t-that hard t-to con-vince him"

"Really, so how'd yah do it" Naruto sounded slightly surprised

"Naruto, drop it" Neji finally spoke up having enough of Naruto pressing an insignificant subject.

"But Neji, come one I've been trying to get you to come to the camp with me since I met you and that was what 6 years ago?"

"Let it go"

"But come on there has to be a reason," the blond whined

"Naruto-"

"Let's see last year was my first year as a counselor and Hinata came to Konoha for the first time to be a girl's counselor. We had to stay for two months but for course there were the visits ever other week." Naruto mused out loud "While before I became a counselor and was still a camper I only stayed two weeks. Ahh… I get it now you missed us didn't you?"

All Neji could do was glare at the blond as the other slowly came to realization. Not knowing anything else to say he replied, "And so what if I did," before huffing and turning away from Naruto. _'So what if I did? Come on Neji you couldn't come up with something better,' _the long haired raven thought.

Slinging his arm around Neji's neck Naruto said "Ahh, no need to be embarrassed Neji, I missed you too, but yah know it was your own fault. I've been asking you to come to CK with me since I meet you," the blond grinned.

Neji sighed as he took Naruto's arm from around his neck and sat next to Hinata who was already eating one of the bowls of ramen on the table. Thinking back he wondered why he never did take Naruto up on the offer to come with him to his precious camp. Over the years the blond had done nothing but praise it. He was like the camp's own personal billboard in the middle of the city, the blond might as well write 'COME TO CAMP KONOHA,' across his forehead. Even though Naruto could be a real idiot, the blond boy was his best friend anyone would assume Neji would jump at the opportunity to spend more time with him, too bad it wasn't that simple.

Four years ago the raven came to the realization that he, Hyuuga Neji was madly in love with the blond idiot known as Uzumaki Naruto. Yes he grudgingly accepted that he was heads over heals with his best friend and a boy no less. Now that he was 20 and Naruto 19, it was much easier to confess his love in his head… out load however was another story.

After a lot of denial and self- analyzing, he finally came to terms with his new found obsession. Since then he constantly wondered what he would do in a situation were he was alone with Naruto, in a cabin, in the woods, for two weeks –or rather two _mouths_. Last year, Naruto became a counselor and thus the blond was required to spend his whole summer at CK, he only came back every two weeks for the weekend then he was off again. Simply putting it Neji became lonely, with his best friend and the only member of his family that he could stand talking to for more than five minutes gone, his summer was full of staring at clouds. So this year he thought he might as well get over his fear of jumping Naruto in the showers. He would let loose for once in his life and just have some fun...

Neji did not realize he finished his ramen along with Hinata until they were on their way to the door. He snapped out of his daydreaming and said good-bye to Naruto's aunt along with Hinata and the blond boy.

"Remember what I said Auntie."

"I know, don't worry and have some fun."

"Okay bye" Naruto said while kissing his aunt on the cheek

"Bye Kushina- sama" Neji and Hinata said before Kushina waved them off and closed the door.

Getting into the limo Naruto said, "This is going to be great, I can't wait."

**--****xXx****--**

On the way to the bus station where the three would meet up with their fellow counselors and superiors, Hinata took the time to observe Neji and Naruto. She noticed Neji staring at Naruto while Naruto looked out the window daydreaming. Hinata knew Neji was in love with Naruto even before he did, and she didn't mind at all.

Both she and Neji knew that the childish crush she had on Naruto when she was younger had slowly been replaced with nothing more than brotherly love. She knew she didn't love Naruto anymore, but watching as her cousin fell even deeper and deeper in love with the blond boy as the years went by, tore Hinata apart. Neji was silently suffering and she could no longer sit back and watch. So she convinced him to come to the camp hoping to help in any way she could.

**--xXx--**

_**Flashback**_

"_C-Can't you e- even c- consid- der it"_

"_For the last tim_e, no _Hinata I'm too busy I don't have time to go to some camp" Neji said._

"_B- but it'll b- be f- f- fun, you n- need some t- time to relax you-ve b- been too-"_

"_Hinata _**_no_**_," he said sternly before he turned to walk away._

_Hinata began to panic as she saw her cousin's back, so she did the first thing that came to mind. "I know you're in love with him," Hinata blurted out causing Neji to stop in his tracks and turn around slowly._

_Neji froze mid- step, "What?" He turned to look at the woman behind him._

"_I-I know your in l-love with N-Naruto- k- kun, I've known f-for years."_

"_Hinata I don't know what you're talking abou-"_

"_Don't give me that Neji, you know exactly what I'm talking about your in love with Naruto," she pleaded._

_Neji stared at the raven haired girl in front of him a little taken back but Hinata's change in personality but he quickly picked him self up realizing what Hinata just said. "If you know that then you must also know why I don't want to spend two month's in the same cabin with him," the long haired raven said calmly. _

"_That's not the reason why you keep refusing and you know it. Controlling yourself around him is not an issue you've been doing that since we meet him." Hinata took a deep breath. "You're afraid that he'll reject you," she said softly._

_Neji narrowed his eyes in anger, "And what if I_**_ am_**_ afraid of rejection, after _**_four years _**_of knowing your in lo__ve__ with your best friend, knowing you could never ha__ve__ him and," he swallowed a lump, "fearing that one day he might find out and hate you for the rest of his life…" He clenched his fist and lowered his head as he continued, "Do you really think it's that easy to just walk up to him and say 'hey __Naruto__ I lo__ve__ you, and I'__ve__ loved you since I was 16, I lo__ve__ everything about you from your amazing personality to your blond hair, I lo__ve__ the way your noise crinkles when you laugh. I lo__ve__ the way you snore in your sleep, and in the morning when you just wake up and the sun shines just right, lighting up your face up and making your blue eyes look even more spectacular than they already are'." __Hinata__ stared at her cousin, seeing him struggle to keep his tears at bay as he clenched his fist almost drawing blood. "You ha__ve__ no idea how hard it is, every time he confides in me as a best friend, every time we share a room together, every time I comfort him because this stupid town can't see how amazing he is. __Tch__, I don't expect you to understand."_

_Looking up he winced when he saw Hinata's sympathetic eyes. "Of course I understand," she whispered. "We've known Naruto for how long, 6 years? You know him just as well as I do if not better. Do you really think he'd hate you if you confessed? Naruto's just not that type of person, even if he doesn't feel the same way he could never hate you"_

"_But-"_

"_No listen were all afraid of being rejected but don't you think it's better to confess and know he doesn't love you than live the rest of your life not knowing at all, regretting not telling him when you had the chance and wondering what could be."_

_Neji said nothing as Hinata walked away, "Think about it, kay Neji- niisan?"_

_**End flashback**_

**--****xXx****--**

And he did think about it, Neji concluded that Hinata was right and after 4 years of silently loving Naruto he was going to tell him, but he just didn't know when, where, or how. The whole thing was just frustrating.

"We're here, we're here" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata and Neji were happy to see their blond friend so excited. The driver parked and Naruto quickly tried to escape the car but the door was locked. Before the blond could reach for the lock, the driver opened the door and Naruto immediately jumped out of the car with a huge grin. While Neji and Hinata were getting their things out of the truck, Naruto- who had his bags on his lap the entire ride- started on his way to the bus station entrance. Instead of actually looking were he was going the blond focused on the huge city buildings. Naruto hardly went into the city so every time he did he couldn't help but stare in amazement. His neck was craned as he peered at the large billboards and sky-scrapers; however his lackadaisical mind once again got him into trouble. Naruto somehow walked right into the car door of a limo parked ahead of the Hyuugas' car.

"Sorry, sorry," he immediately responded.

"Watch were your going dobe," an arrogant voice said as the owner stepped out of his limo closing the door behind him. The raven haired man looked up, noticing the disgustingly orange sneakers, baggy blue jeans with a chain on the side, then a tight orange shirt with a collar. The shirt was tight enough that you could see the abs underneath if you looked hard enough. Finally the raven-haired boy settled his eyes on a tan face and a pair of angry azure eye.

"I said sorry, teme," Naruto said a little angrier than he intended.

Looking into the beautiful azure eyes, Sasuke almost found himself drowning in them, but quickly snapped out of it to give an arrogant "Hn."

"Here is your suitcase Uchiha- san," the driver of the limo handed a suitcase to the man in front of Naruto. Sasuke took one last look at the blond then walked away with his bags.

"What was that about?" Neji asked when he finally caught up with his best friend

"Who knows? Just forget it. Got your bags?" Naruto asked as he noticed Hinata standing next to Neji.

Nodding her head Hinata said, "Ok let's go"

Naruto grinned, "Onward to Camp Konoha"

**--****xXx****--**

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad… horrible. Comments would be great but I love you already because your reading this meaning you finished the chapter. I'll try to update every week and see the story though to the end. I also need a beta so if you interested review and tell me. I'm a new writer so if I'm crap don't be too hard on me. Can't say anything else so review.**


	2. Huh what Coffee?

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. No smex me no own**

**Warning: Yaoi as in boyXboy, language, violence later on, etc.**

**Ok the outline of this fic is done now all I have to do is the actual writing. I'm really committing to it so please review.**

**Sasuke's not really in this chapter but he is in the next. There is also some SaiNaru action, some flirting but nothing more. (However the sequel is another story) But you didn't here it from me**

**Previously: **We find out Naruto has a dark past but what exactly happened? Sasuke's doing community service for beating a guy up but what were his reasons? Neji plan's to confess to Naruto, but when and how? For all these answers and more read this week's chapter of 'Summer Flings Never Last'. (I imagined myself doing that in a voice over voice)

'_Thoughts'_

**--xXx--**

**Chapter two: Huh What Coffee!?**

After his encounter with the raven-haired man outside of the train station, Naruto was not in a good mood. Neji could hear Naruto grumble as they walked to the station entrance. Something about "stupid duck butt" ravens and their "stupid expensive limos." However this all changed once Naruto saw the little café on his left. His attitude automatically took a turn for the better as a wide grin replaced the cute pout on his face.

Of course both Huuyga's tried and failed miserably, to hide said coffee shop from their hyperactive blond friend. Neji took one look at Naruto's face and covered his ears; the worst was yet to come.

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," everything within a 50-mile radius abruptly stopped for 5 seconds at the sound of Naruto's voice. "I need coffee now now now."

"Ok Naruto, no need to scream" The long- haired raven said while uncovering his ears _'Sometimes I wonder why I'm in love with him'_

The blond turned to his white- eyed friend, remembering he had no money on him, "Um… Neji can you buy be some coffee"

"Naruto we have to sign in, the letter said to be at the meeting place by eight it's now… ten to eight," he said after a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Ahh but I need coffee," he pouted

The story of Uzumaki Naruto and coffee was a very simple yet amusing one. Picture one thirteen-year-old Naruto desperately searching for a way to stay up and finish a school project. The little blond then desperately raded the cabiate for something to keep him awake. He found a can of instant coffee and his teenage mind figured it was a good idea. So Naruto proceeded to make himself some coffee then happily started his project, feeling more alive and alert than ever. After some hours he could feel his eyelids droping and body saging as if 10 tons was placed on his back. However his project was far from complete, so he made more coffee and continued his project, an hour later he got more coffee, and more coffee, and more coffee, until the Uzumaki household was out of coffee at which point, Naruto sat on his bed and stared at a corner in his room until morning.

The blond continued to stare at Neji with his big sparkling blue eyes _'must resist cuteness, don't give in' _Neji told himself but the dam blond just had to throw in a pout for effect, _'must… stay… strong… oh god he's doing the lip quivering thing. I can't handle it anymore.' _"Fine here," he handed Naruto some money before turning and motioning Hinata to follow him, _'Way to go Hyuuga.'_

"Thanks Neji," the blond quickly ran to hug Neji before the two left. His chest pressed against Neji's back and his arms swung around to the raven's stomach.

Neji could feel Naruto's warm breath against his ear and it sent a shiver down his back, though it went unnoticed by the blond. It was an awkward hug but Neji still felt like giggling like a schoolgirl. As quickly as he came the blond moved again and ran to his wonderful coffee. When he could no longer feel Naruto's heat on his back Neji straightened his shirt and replaced the smile that had formed on his face with his usual indifference. _'Does he know what he does to me?'_

**--xXx--**

Naruto happily made his way to the little café noticing the tables were well arranged. There was a good amount of conversation going on not too noisy but not too quite. Spotting the line he figured he'd get the coffee to go _'It's kinda crowded in here pulse Neji and Hinata are waiting for me'_

The blond stepped on the line already knowing what he wanted and not even taking a glance at the menu to his right. _'Hmm, I wonder if I should get something for Hinata and Neji. They both had ramen so they wont be hungry. I know Neji hates coffee and Hinata's not to fond of it either so there's probably nothing they'll want'_, Naruto thought as he shifted his duffel bag from one hand to the other.

Suddenly the person in front of Naruto took a step back so he did the same to avoid collision. However unfortunately (or fortunately depends on how you look at it) this one insignificant step caused a very loud scream to erupt from the man (or was in a dog?) behind him.

"Dude ouch, that's my fucking foot you just stepped on"

Quickly turning around Naruto immediately said "Sorry, sorry I'm such a klutz today." (A/N: Please today's no different for any other day)

Filling his lungs with oxygen the brunette calmed his throbbing toes before looking up to glare at the other man, but after he saw the genuine remorse in the blond's eyes he eased his glare, "Nah it's okay, you didn't do permanent damage"

"Sorry again"

"It's cool man"

Naruto smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. He noticed it was his turn in line so he turned around and ordered his large coffee with "no cream and one sugar to go"

Once the blond got his coffee he immediately made his way towards the meeting area, already knowing where it was. Taking a sip of his coffee, he made a disgusted face at the cup _'there goes my morning coffee, who ever made this obviously doesn't know how to make a good cup of coffee.' _Continuing to walk Naruto suddenly heard someone shouting from behind him.

"Yo, blondie hold up" the brunette from the coffee shop ran in his direction. Naruto stopped as he realized the brunette was addressing him. The blond narrowed his eyes while he watched the man in front of him struggle to regain his breath. The brunette had two tattoos that looked like triangles, one on each cheek. He wore a white t-shirt with the picture of an animated puppy on it and black jeans, he also had a black duffel bag in hand, but considering this was a bus station that was not surprising.

Once the dog lover regained control over his rigid breath the brunette began to talk again "You left your change."

The blond looked at the brunette's hands before smiling once more "Thanks, this isn't even my money and I'm losing it."

"You're welcome."

"Um… my name in Uzumaki Naruto by the way"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba replied.

Both men began to walk again, it was a while before one of them talked, "So where are you heading to blondie," Kiba asked. He realized the blond was going in the same direction he was.

Frowning at the 'blondie' comment, Naruto replied, "I'm a counselor at a summer camp"

"Camp Konoha?" seeing Naruto nod the brunette continued "me too," at this Naruto narrowed his eyes again _'is this guy following me or something'_

As if reading the blonds mind Kiba replied "Dude I'm not stocking you or anything, you just look familiar I think I saw you in the camp brochure, if you don't believe me here."

Naruto was handed the same letter Neji was looking at earlier _'guess this Kiba guy is telling the truth'_

"So you saw me in the brochure" the blond handed Kiba back his letter, not waiting for a reply he continued "I loved taking that picture it was so much fun,"

"Yeah, when I got my acceptance letter I promised myself that I'd definitely do something like that when I got to the camp"

Taking another sip of his coffee Naruto decided that he was defiantly not drinking 'that crap', so he threw it away.

"Dude why'd you throw your coffee away you took like one sip, was it that bad?" the brunette asked

"Bad I could handle, who ever made it obviously didn't know water wasn't coffee."

"That's why I stick with just glaze donuts when I'm going to new places. Actually you kinda shocked me back there; you seemed like the type of guy that would pile on cream and sugar in your coffee,"

"Yeah, well, to much cream and sugar takes away the strength of the coffee" the blond grinned

"Long night"

"Na I drink that daily"

Kiba took a second to process what the blond just said then chuckled and replied "I can tell your an interesting fellow Uzumaki Naruto," the brunette smiled then turned back to walking to the meeting area

"Why thank you" Naruto smiled one of those drop dead gorgeous smiles that was completely wasted on Kiba. "Anyway this is your first year at the camp right"

"Yep"

"Volunteering or getting paid"

"Paid"

"Me too, your goanna love it. Working there doesn't even feel like working at all, it's just like hanging out with friends."

"How long have you been working there?"

"This is my second year as a counselor, but I've been going to CK as a camper since I was twelve?"

"Cool, so you're like an expert."

"Yep, I was the only counselor last year that went to the camp as a camper previously I doubt that changed this year"

Kiba nodded taking in all the new information, "The counselors get a day off each week to chill right?"

"That's right, I know all the cool places to hang out in the town," the blond said grinning

"Dude you have to take me with you"

"Sure" Naruto said, finally getting to the meeting area. It was a small room, four plain white walls, nothing fancy, _'Like the old hag would even care' _he thought while scanning the room for the two Hyuugas.

"Cool I can't wait," Kiba grinned. After a moment he noticed Naruto's searching and asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"My friends," he said finally spotting the two Hyuugas "There they are. Hey Neji, Hinata you signed us in"

"We're signed in but they said we couldn't sign in for others." Neji supplied

"Naruto- kun you should go sign in now, before it's to late"

"Shit, come on Kiba."

As they jogged to the sign in sheet Kiba nudged Naruto to get his attention "You know her," he asked.

"Yeah?" After a second Naruto finally took notice to Kiba's expression, he smirked and said, "I'll introduce you two, if you want."

"Dude, I love you"

"I think it's a little too early in our relationship for love confessions"

Lightly punching Naruto in the arm, the brunette bent down to sign in, "My friend Shino should be here somewhere," Kiba started "but I don't think-" he was cut off when he heard a soft 'thud' behind him.

"What the hell," Naruto said as his hands were pinned against the wall; by a taller raven wearing a black belly shirt and dark blue jeans.

"So Naruto- kun did you miss me," Naruto could feel the raven's hot breath ghost his ear as he talked. Before he could ask who it was, he felt the older boy lick his left ear lobe, nibbling and sucking gently.

From this action the blond only needed one guess to figure out who it was. Taking a glance to his left he only confirmed his suspicions.

"Of course I missed you," the blond played along "And I've missed these fun little games too, but you know me I like to switch it up once and a while." With that said, Naruto turned his and the raven's position, causing the raven's back to slam against the wall as Naruto held him down by the shoulders, keeping some distance between them.

"So Sai how's it been," he trapped the taller boys hands at his side.

Not waiting for a response Naruto proceeded to lay his head on Sai's shoulder. He toke it one step further and maneuvered his thigh between the raven's parted legs. Feeling the older boy stiffen under him, Naruto grinned sadistically and began to gently rub his thigh against the Sai's groin.

The raven bit his bottom lip to hold back the moan that was just on the tip of his tough. Trying his best to sound angry he said "God dam it Naruto, playful teasing, do you know the meaning of the phase… dam," the raven allowed to escape his mouth. Banging his head against the wall, Sai quickly shot a glare towards the blond in front of him, who began to suck his ear vigorously "Your goanna give me a hard on in public you idiot."

Giving one last lick Naruto finally removed himself from the raven and said innocently "That will teach you not to jump me in public. And don't act like you didn't love it."

Sai took a deep breathe and willed his semi erection away, he opened his eyes- which he hadn't realize he closed- and instantly meet bright azure ones. Naruto got a good look of the raven haired man, his short dark hair flat against his face. His skin, paler than Neji's and his onyx eye's glistening with amusement.

Sai took one last deep breathe and rolled his shoulders before looking at Naruto's smiling face. He knew all too well that the game was not yet over so he plastered on a smile of his own before replying "Ahh Naruto- kun it's too bad I'm in a relationship now, we can't play our fun little games anymore. From now I'll agree not to jump you when your back is turned, okay."

The blonde's eyes brightened as he asked, "Really, who is it?"

"You don't know him, his name is Haku"

Naruto slung his arm around the raven's shoulder grinning, "So you finally got over me. What my sexiness not good enough for you anymore?" he said jokingly.

The raven just looked away and mumbled, "Whatever," which was not heard by the blond standing next to him.

The sudden change in Sai's attitude went unnoticed as Kiba, who up until then stayed silent, busted into laughter.

"And what are you laughing about dog- boy" Naruto snapped, his attention fully on Kiba.

Ignoring the "dog- boy" comment Kiba got control of his laughing fit enough to reply, "You guys are sooo queer." (1)

Naruto took no offence to Kiba's conclusion but replied anyway "Excuse me, but I'm bi thank you very much. _And _I lean towards women" (A/N: Sure you do) "Shows how much you know **dog- boy**," he grinned cleverly. Another raven watching the scene up until that point snorted at the blonds words. "But this one over here **defiantly **is" the blond continued grinning as he pointed his thumb towards Sai.

"Shut up Naruto," Sai said, removing the arm that was still around his shoulder.

Taking a deep calming breath Kiba finally got full control, grinning he continued "Dude that look one your face was priceless, seriously," he directed to Sai.

"I'm warning you now, call me queer again and your ability to reproduce any little puppies, with what ever sad excuse of a penis you have, will be minimum." The raven said all this with a smile still plastered on his face

Kiba grin was automatically wiped clean of his face making way for a very pissed expression. Getting over the fact that his manhood was insulted the brunette decided to let it go, angering the raven further was obviously not a good idea "I don't have a problem with your sexual preferences or anything honestly I don't give a fuck, but I'm sorry if I offended you,"

Deciding to accept Kiba's apology Sai just smiled and said, "It's ok, Dog's are naturally curious"

(A/N: I just couldn't resist) "As in sexually curious," the blond asked grinning

"NO, _I'm _straight" Kiba stressed "…as a board," he said as an after thought

Naruto clutched his side as he began to laugh uncontrollably and much louder than Kiba's laugh, "Dude you should have seen the look on **your** face" he said between pants

"Don't mind his stupidity he's always like that," Sai directed at Kiba, fake smile still in place

A little freaked out by the raven's smile Kiba laughed nervously as said "Yeah, well I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"Like the idiot said, I'm Sai," the raven supplied extending his hand

Not offended that he wasn't given a surname the brunette took Sai's offered hand and shook.

"So now that were all signed in how 'bout we go over and meet up with my friends," Naruto offered, long finished with his laughing fit.

"Hinata came with you again this year," Sai asked as they started walking in the direction Naruto last saw the two Hyuugas.

"Yeah, and her cousin Neji decided to volunteer also I told you about him right."

"I remember, they're both volunteering?" the raven asked.

"Yep, I'm sure you've heard of the Hyuuga family."

"O Yeah, that huge business that buys and investments in everything." Kiba interrupted

"That's the one"

"Pah rich people, think there doing us a favor by volunteering at _our _camp," Sai crossed his arms

"Nah, he's not like that, you know Hinata already and no one on this planet can say anything bad about her."

Sai shrugged, "Well, as far as I saw from the Hyuuga girl last year, she didn't seem too bad"

"Exactly, and Neji is cool too, he's just antisocial, but once you get to know him that changes… NEJI!" The blond all but screamed once he spotted his pale friend.

Setting his duffel bag down next to the others, the blond slung his arm around Neji's shoulder. (A/N: He seems to do that a lot with guys if you've noticed) "Neji, this is Kiba and Sai. Hinata you already know Sai, but this is Kiba, I just met him." Removing his arm from around Neji and gently pushing Hinata and Kiba together Naruto continued "Now make nice while daddy takes care of some business"

Hinata blushed slightly from Kiba's close proximately "Hello nice to meet you K- Kiba- kun," she began, extending her hand and steeped back.

"Nice to meet you to" the brunette grinned

"Look at that an instant hit. Now I see some friends I need to catch up on. Neji I'll be right back" the blond said running off. Five seconds later the room could hear a very load screech along the lines of "Saaaaakura- chan"

"So you're Neji. Naruto's told me a lot about you" Sai began, offering a fake smile.

Neji noticed this and frowned slightly but replied anyway, "Really I wonder what the idiot says about me when I'm not around," he tried to joke, key word _tried_.

"Well, he's always going on about you having a stick logged too far up your ass."

"That baka," Neji grumbled

"I completely agree"

Neji got a good look at the man in front of him, "I'm guessing you two met last year"

"Yeah, Naruto's a great person, he's easy to talk to yah know," Sai looked across the room in Naruto's direction.

Neji followed the other ravens line of vision and replied "Yeah I know."

Both men silently watched the blond across the room, but soon Neji's thoughts wandered to other things and didn't realize when Sai's calculating eyes turned to inspect him. _'He's probably thinking about Naruto at this very second,' _Sai thought. His eye's gleamed with the prospect of getting a rise out of the Hyuuga. Plastering another fake smile on his face he tried to begin another conversation, "We got pretty close last year, I could talk to him about anything," he turned back to Naruto's direction.

At this Neji frowned and looked at Sai, "How close?" he asked cautiously. His voice leveled, wielding control that only a number of people had.

"Close enough," Sai's fake smile grew when he noticed the look the Hyuuga was giving him.

'_What does he mean by 'close enough' _Neji thought as he examined the still smiling raven. _'I only know this guy for five minutes and I already know I'm not going to like him' _"Look I don't know what you're implying but I'm not stupid Naruto tells me everything and he wo-" he started but was interrupted

"Yeah your right you _probably _know him better than anyone," Sai smiled.

Seeing Sai brush him off Neji became slightly angry. _'So he **is **insinuating something more than friendship went on between Naruto and him. Who does this guy think he is, saying crap like that, as far as I know Naruto is defiantly straight… I think. But even if he wasn't he wouldn't keep something like that from me. And he definitely wouldn't give this guy a second look, I mean Naruto at least has some taste. Not that I'm saying… I mean **thinking**, that I would have a chance…But even if he **were** gay… or bi, he wouldn't… would he? God I'm so confused I don't know if this guy is telling the truth, but the point is Naruto's **mine**…if he's not straight.'_

Sai chuckled, _'It really is entertaining watching him squirm, but I better get him to relax a little before Naruto comes back. The idiot will probably complain about the Hyuuga being even more wound up than when he left.' _"It was a joke Hyuuga, Naruto and I are just friends, anyway I have a boyfriend, so rest easy you can have your little blond all to yourself."

Neji blushed, _'Am I that obvious?'_

"Yes" Sai said. Which was freaky because Neji was pretty sure he said that last part in his head.

"Look, I've known Naruto since I was fourteen. You think I didn't know you were lying." Neji said trying to at least save some of his dignity.

Sai raised an eyebrow _'Good save, but I can tell he's lying, he was defiantly doubting himself a couple of minutes ago. Well might as well play along there's nothing else to do until Naruto comes back. God I hate chit- chat.'_ "I think I remember Naruto saying he met you when he was thirteen."

"I'm a year older," Neji replied. _'Dam it now the guy is forcing me to chit- chat with him, what else is he going to put me though all in the span of five minutes.'_ A tense silence fell between the two after Neji's comment.

"Sai you didn't traumatize him did you? I understand he's not the best conversationalist and that he turns into a social tortoise unless I'm there to insist he talk. But he looks even tenser than when I left, what did you do?" Neji's eye twitched at Naruto's comment but still thanked god for his arrival.

'_I don't know if I could have taken another minute of that'_ both ravens thought simultaneously.

"I didn't do anything Naruto we just had a nice conversation," Sai smiled

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway Neji, Kiba this is Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Tenten. Guys this is Neji and Kiba." Naruto introduced

Kiba was so focused on his conversation with the blushing Hyuuga that the only part he heard Naruto say was… "Kiba." Turning around he said, "Huh, what?"

"Baka I said these are my friends Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Tenten," the blonde said again.

"O, nice to meet you all. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, but of course you know me already Shino."

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji supplied

"Hyuuga? As in related to Hinata" the chubby teen Naruto introduced as Choji asked.

"We're cousin"

"Naruto is this the Neji your always saying has a stick shoved up his ass" Ino joked

'_Does he tell everyone this; God knows what they think of me.' _Neji thought

"Yep that's him, but it's his first year so we all need to teach him how things operate" the blond grinned turning to Neji and Kiba "But you guys aren't the only newbies this year I saw a couple new faces while I walked around. The more the merrier I always say" Naruto smiled

"Troublesome" (A/N: We all know who that is)

Minutes ticked by and everyone got acquainted with one another. Unfortunately a load voice interrupted the conversations of the thirteen friends, and got the attention of everyone in the room. "Hey brat, tell your friends to quite down, the meetings about to start."

**--xXx--**

(1) Sorry if I offend anyone, I do not mean to. Kibas words not mine, but he gets straightened out.

**So what did you guys think. Hope you liked the SaiNaru action. Once again I'm asking for reviews, tell me if I suck. **

**I love knowing your opinions, O and I'm also looking for a beta so review if you're interested. Remember I'm inspired to update faster by your reviews even though I'm going to tri to update every week I can't promise you that so review thanks.**


	3. Lumberjack?

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, then I could make Naruto and Sasuke do dirty, dirty things. But I don't own the Manga or the Anime so to bad**

**Warning: Yaoi meaning boyXboy, if you don't like leave, language, and violence later on, etc.**

**Ok it's the third chapter. I hope it's not boring I have to get though the formalities and stuff. But I promise it gets better. Anyway lets continue with the story.**

**Previously: **Naruto meets Kiba. Kiba and Neji meet everyone else. Someone's watching Naruto in the shadows. What really went on between Naruto and Sai? And who's the person calling Naruto a brat? Find out now on 'Summer flings never last' dun dun dah (Hehe. That cracks me up every time)

'_Thoughts'_

**--xXx--**

**Chapter three: Lumberjack!?**

"_Hey brat, tell your friends to quite down, the meeting's about to start." _

Naruto immediately stopped his conversation with "fuzzy- brows" aka Lee, and focused his attention on the loud blond women on the platform across the room. He grinned as he spotted her, "Thank you for the warm greeting baa- chan I feel so loved," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes before mumbling, "Still a brat I see."

"Hey I heard that, would you stop calling me a brat already _old hag_," he smirked

She glared back before replying, "Hn, the day that you stop _acting_ like a brat, is the day I'll, _consider_, not calling you one!" Everyone in the room could tell there was no malice in her words only playful teasing.

Naruto huffed and turned to fully face her, "I am not a brat anymore baa- chan, I am nineteen- years- old." He was obliviously proud of this statement by the way he puffed up his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh really I beg to differ," she said easily, "And I bet all you're little friends back there would agree with me." Before anyone could register what she was saying she pointed to the group of teens, "You over there"

"Who, me?" Kiba looked around and pointed to his chest

"Yes you, your one of the brats friends right?" not even waiting for an answer she continued, "Wouldn't you say he's the most immature nineteen- year- old you've ever met," she grinned playfully, enjoying the way Naruto continued to fume indigently.

Kiba began slowly, "Umm… I've only known him for about an hour, but from what I can see I guess he does seem kinda-."

"See, brat even dog boy over there agrees with me," the woman interrupted.

"That's not fair, if I'm a brat then Kiba's a… super brat, so his opinion doesn't count."

Kiba glared at Naruto's back, as the two blonds continued to argue. He turned to his new group of friends raising an eye- brow, "What's that all about?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed

"They always do this" Neji put his hand on his face

"It starts to get annoying after a while" Sai contributed

Hinata noticed the lost look that had formed on Kiba's face and decided to fill him in. "T- that's Tsunade- s- sama, she's l- like an older s- sister to Naruto and when ever they see each other Tsunade always p- provokes him."

"And then they bicker about the stupidest things." Choji mumbled

"Sometimes it takes hours just to get them to stop." Ino commented

"But isn't she a little too old to be acting so… childish" Kiba glanced over at the still bickering pair.

"Tsunade complains that Naruto acts like he's five but the fact is she's no better. But it's kind of their way of greeting each other, so no one really cares to stop them anymore." Sakura explained.

"A ha" Naruto exclaimed loudly, getting everyone's attention once more. "So you do admit that orange is the best color in the world."

The group sweat dropped at the blonde's outburst. How the two managed to change subjects so fast was beyond them.

"I said no such thing brat, just sit down and be quiet so I can start the meeting already." Naruto grumbled but did as he was told.

Clearing her throat the Tsunade taped the mike on the platform and said once again "Can everyone please find a seat the meeting will be starting soon."

**--xXx--**

**One hour earlier**

Sasuke's driver informed him that they were outside of the bus station. Taking a glace out the window the Uchiha realized that indeed they were at their destination. _'I must have spaced out after I hung up with Kakashi, I didn't even realize we were here already' _Sigh _'I can't belie__ve__ I'm doing this. I wonder if I can just sneak __awa__- NO __Uchihas__ do not run away, even if I ha__ve __to li__ve__ in a hut type thing with no reception, __internet__ service or communication with the out side world for two months.'_ (A/N: Exaggerating much) _'Two long exhausting months.' _Snapping out of his moment of self pity, Sasuke saw his driver get out of the car and make his way to the trunk were his luggage was stored. Opening his door the raven was greeted with a thump which was followed by a soft "sorry sorry."

'_Who runs into parked car'_(A/N: I do!) "Watch were your going dobe_." 'Better make sure the kid didn't make a dent' _the Uchiha thought as he stepped out of his mini limo.

**Sasuke's deep inner- thoughts **

'_Ok__ so not a kid… not a kid at all._

**_Hum, he does have a nice body don't you think._**

_I agree and oh my god, lo__ok__ at him, he's __sooooooo__ cute._

**_Yep got the whole golden skin, sex god thing going on for him._**

_Aww__ and he has blue eyes._

**_Wow hold on a sec. Are those whisker marks? How'd he get those, blow job gone wrong? __Hahaha__, good one __Sasuke_**

_Stop thinking stupid perverted thoughts about my blond Adonis. I mean, look at those eyes they're like… too huge swimming pools. I almost feel like I'm drowning in them._

**_Stop being such a fucking pussy. Wait I think he's talking, something about saying sorry and __teme_**

_Aww__, he's already giving us pet names._

**_Shut up with the 'Aww.' He's an idiot, and so are you. Dam it, why do all the hot ones have to be stupid… O well still good eye candy._**

_He is not an idiot… and I'm not either_

**_Hmm… wonder what he sounds like in bed, with that kind of voice I can only imagine the notes he could reach._**

_Lalalala__ I'm not listening to __you__. Lo__ok__ at those cute, luscious, kissable, soft pink lips._

**_Well those cute pink lips were moving two seconds ago, and now they're not. So I think it's about time that we stop staring._**

_But I don't wanna stop ogling my hot __blond__ eye candy._

**_You don't have a chose. Come on Uchiha you can do it. Insert smirk here, come on come on… there you go _**

**End Sasuke's deep inner- thoughts**

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke allowed himself to say as he walked away from the blond dobe with his bags in hand. _'Dobe'_

**--xXx--**

'_How long does it take to make some god dam coffee, it's not rocket science,' _Sasuke thought angrily, sighing he went back to patiently waiting in line for his turn to order, _'then I can get the fuck out of this place. The only reason I'm in this rat hole _(1) _is because I think I'll die from exhaustion without some coffee in now now now.'_ (2)

Suddenly Sasuke felt a vibration at his side startled the Uchiha stepped back slightly. (A/N: Chain reaction. Hehe) Realizing it was his phone he reached in his pocket to pick it up _'When did I put it on __vibra__- was that just a howl'_(A/N: No my dear Sasuke that was Kiba's screaming in pain_) 'Whatever... dam it what does __Kakashi__ want this time.'_

Flipping open his phone the raven spoke his mind and asked, "What do want Kakashi?"

"Why Sasuke no pleasantries, I'm shocked don't you want to tell me about your day first, a little chit chat you know-"

"Get to the point Kakashi"

"Sasuke with all your great intelligence and supreme Uchihaness-"

"The point"

"You see I was reading this book-"

"I don't want to hear about those ridiculous books you read if you can even call them books"

"I promise it's nothing dirty"

"And you expect me to believe you actually read a non sex related book"

"Yes I do in fact I'm hurt that-"

"Hold on a second Kakashi I need to make my order…" Directing his attention toward the guy at the register Sasuke said "Three- fourths coffee, one- fourth milk two sugars." The guy at the register looked at him as if to say 'what are you stupid' noticing the mans look the Uchiha gave his famous 'what the fuck are you looking at idiot go get my fucking coffee' look then went back to his conversation "Okay go on"

"Like I was saying in this book I was reading these two guys were just sitting around talking right, and the first guy says to the second guy 'say you have a tree' then the second guy say 'say you have a tree,' you know cause the first guy says 'say you have a tree' so the second guy re-"

"I get it Kakashi"

"Ok so then the first guy says 'now say there's this guy cutting the tree' then the second guy says 'a lumberjack' then the first guy says 'yeah a lumberjack, say this lumberjack is out in the woods cutting these trees when he gets a call on his beeper'-"

"Lumberjacks have beepers" Sasuke intruded

"That's exactly what the second guy said, anyway so the first guy says the lumberjack takes out his cell and calls the number on the beeper. Some guy picks up on the other line and says 'Come on over to the hospital your wife's goanna to have a baby-"

"What the lumberjack didn't know his wife was pregnant, because the way you say it-"

"Have you read this before because that's exactly what the second guy said next?"

"No Kakashi I haven't read the book now get to the dam point already" Sasuke said heatedly as he left the coffee shop.

"Okay okay. So the first guy goes through this long elaborate speech to explain the scenario of the question. While the second guy keeps telling him to get to the point, so after the first guy finally finishes the second guy simplifies it and Sasuke guess what the question was"

"What was the question?" the raven asked as he took a sip of his coffee and nearly gagged_. 'God what are they trying to do poison me' _(3) Throwing away the coffee as he waited for Kakashi to continue… "What's taking so fucking long? Get to the god dam point"

"Just building up suspense," Kakashi said taking a deep breath and continuing, "Ok, the question was. If no one is around does a tree makes a sound when it falls…" Sweat drop "Isn't that funny Sasuke, the first guy kept taking so long just to get to the point and he even goes through the trouble of explaining the contents of the lumberjack's lunch, which was a salad by the way, oh actually I'm in the mood for a salad. But anyway the second guy reminded me so much of you don't you think Sasuke, the way he keeps telling the first guy to get to the point it's just like something **you** would say."

Feeling his eyebrow twitch the Uchiha replied, "Dam it Kakashi, you said all that just to annoy me didn't you?"

"Yep"

Click _'God dam stupid pervert'_

(A/N: Just to let you guys know its and actual play can't remember what it's called but I don't take credit for the lumberjack thing)

**--xXx--**

'_Ahh__ annoying __Sasuke__ is always the highlight of my day' _the silver haired man known as Kakashi thought. Smirking to himself, Kakashi walked into the small meeting room, orange book in one hand gray duffel bag in the other.

"Testing one two testing, Jiraiya turn the mike on," recognizing the voice the silver haired man slapped his book closed and secured it in his back pocket.

"Ok, it's on now… Kakashi is that you come over here I need to talk to you," a blond women on the platform said into the mike.

Kakashi walked over to the platform where the blond woman was standing; "Yo" he said his eyes curving up happily.

Tsunade stepped down from the platform, "So, what's this about some rich brat doing community service at _my_ camp," she asked

Tsunade looked into his different color eyes- one red the other black- as she waited for a response. It had been a long time since the two last talked face to face, but Kakashi didn't seem like he changed much. He still had that silly mask on, the scare running down his red eye hadn't changed at all, and he still wore his silver hair to the side, defying gravity just like it did twelve years ago.

'_Has it really been that long,' _Tsunade thought.

"Well Tsunade- sama, the judge said it would be best if he completed his community service somewhere were I can supervise him, I just happened to suggest Camp Konoha"

"Bullshit Kakashi, you haven't been to this camp in years now you just pop out of no were."

Sensing the conversation was crossing dangerous territory Kakashi narrowed his eyes and replied, "What did you expect me to do Tsunade I had an eight year old kid to take care of."

"You could have asked for help Kakashi, just cutting off all communication… it was uncalled for," Tsunade seemed to be searching his eyes for something.

Kakashi looked into the dull blue eyes that bore into his soul, "Look I'm sorry, but that's in the past, what's important is that I'm here now" (4)

"Whatever just make sure he doesn't get his mighty Uchiha ass in too much trouble, I doubt he'll even last a week"

"I don't know Tsunade I wouldn't under estimate him to much, I'd give him at least three."

**--xXx--**

After Sasuke walked to the meeting room and signed in he took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. Looking around the room he spotted the blond idiot from outside.

'_Hn__, small world who would ha__ve__ thought the idiot would be working here too.'_

He watched as Naruto and Kiba sign in, then suddenly heard a 'What the hell' leave the blonds mouth as he was _'attacked?'_ by another dark- haired man.

'_Wonder if that guy is the blonde's boyfriend' he thought._

He strained to catch tidbits of the conversation but couldn't hear what the two were whispering to each other about. All of the sudden the blond flipped the raven around and began to press the taller man into the wall. Sasuke still couldn't hear what they were saying, but eventually the blond let the other man go. "Aww Naruto it's too bad I'm in a relationship now, we can't play our fun little games anymore. From now on I'll agree not to jump you when your back is turned, okay."

'_So Naruto's his name, well I guess that's not the dobe's boyfriend after all'_

"So you finally got over me. What my sexiness not good enough for you any more?"

"Whatever"

'_Hn__, the guy with the belly shirt may be in a relationship, but he obviously has or had feelings for the idiot'_

"And what are you laughing about dog- boy," the blond said.

'_He probably thinks he's so clever for coming up with that one, personally I think mutt suits the __baka__ better.'_

"You guys are sooo queer," the mutt laughed. Sasuke narrowed his eyed at the brunette's choice of words.

"Excuse me, but I'm bi thank you very much. _And _I lean towards women. Shows how much you know **dog- boy**."

'_Hah__, yeah right the idiot is obviously in denial, it hurts.' _

"But this one over here defiantly is" the blond continued grinning and pointed towards the belly shirt guy.

"Shut up Naruto," he replied

"Dude that look one your face was priceless, seriously."

'_If I were him I'd gut the idiot. Note to self: 'Give mutt boy a swift kick between the legs when I meet him.'_

"I'm warning you now, call me queer again and your ability to reproduce any more little puppies, with what ever sad excuse of a penis you have, will be minimum." The raven said.

'_Well looks like to other guy has it handle, but I think I'll kick him anyway…It'll be fun.' _The Uchiha soon lost interest in the conversation and turned to focus his attention on something else. _'Did not need that image, Note to self: 'Green spandex pulse commando equals disaster'_

**--xXx--**

"Can everyone please find a seat the meeting will be starting soon," the blond women on the stage said. "Ok are we ready… good first I'll introduce myself, I'm Tsunade Sannin the camp overseer and your boss. Most of you already know me but just in case you forgot I'll say the same thing I always say. I expect you all to treat this like a job and no less I don't care if you're volunteering or not. You are responsible for actual lives and I want you all to keep that in mind." Tsunade took a long dramatic pause as if thinking of something, "At this point all new counselors should probably start taking notes, it's a lot of information to remember all at once."

'_If you think I'm actually going to waste my energy writing any of this crap down, you're mad.' _Sasuke thought bitterly

"Anyway I'll start with the need to knows and work my way up. This is the second in command Jiraiya, if I'm sleeping or drunk he'll take care of any camp related issues. Okay so basically the camp is broken into two parts, boys on the west girls on the east. The only time the whole camp comes together is during the talent show, the fair and to eat. Breakfast at eight, lunch at one, dinner at seven, and curfew at nine."

She paused for a moment allowing the sound of writing to die down but then continued, "Both the girls and boys are divided into five age groups 8 to 9, 10 to 11, 12 to 13, and so on. Each age group has a name and a commander in charge. These are the commanders," she said pointing to her left "Boys, Raido Namiashi 8 to 9 and Photography instructor, Iruka Umino 10 to 11 and Art instructor, Gai Maito 12 to 13 and Sports, Kakashi Hatake 14 to 15 and Karate, Asuma Sarutobi 16 to 17 and Head life guard," After this she continued to introduce the women commanders which Sasuke promptly ignored.

'_Hn__, I see __Kakashi__ is reading one his porn books like usual. It can't be healthy to read that much porn. I wonder if he's even allowed to read that stuff around kids.'_

"Each age group has three campsites. In each campsite there are four counselors, twelve campers, and four cabins. The cabin in the middle is the counselor's cabin, and the remaining three are the camper's, four campers to each cabin." Pause "Each age group shares one bathroom. After the meeting I want you all to meet up with your commander, he or she will brief you on anything else you need to know, okay.

Smirk "For you guys doing the math, the number of kids is give or take three hundred sixty kids per session, three hundred sixty different kids every two weeks for the next eight weeks. Three hundred and sixty kids to complain about their cuts, bruises and sexual changes." Evil smirk, "In all its one thousand four hundred forty boys and girls that I'm in charge of. If you include the fact that I also have to run after you pansies, to make sure you're doing **your** job, it's quite a load isn't it.

"You do as I say when I say it and everything goes smoothly. If anyone thinks they can do my job better than I can then by all means... no takers, good, but I hope you know what this means. You're mine for the next eight weeks your mind, body and soul belongs to me" Evil evil smirk " If you defy me your fired, if you go against the rules I set your fired, if you look at me the wrong way your fired, hell if you breath the wrong way around me your fired. Other than those simple things I ask of you I'm a pretty nice person so stay on my good side, everyone stays happy and as far away from any law suites as possible." Smile.

'_Was that supposed to be intimidating? News flash lady how 'bout I put you in a room with a murderer then we'll see who's more intimidating'_

"Continuing, these are the five camp nurses and the head nurse Shizune. This is the Nature instructor Anko Mitarashi, Culinary arts instructor Ibiki Morino, Theater instructor Ebisu, and Music instructor Baki. Lastly the three other life guards Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, and Genma Shiranui.

"Ok, now that introductions are over lets move on to part two. When your name is called go over to your assigned commander for further instruction. Girls first" Sasuke drifted off into his own thoughts as Tsunade called names and divided the women counselors into age groups. Finally he heard a name he recognized "Flower petal (5), Girls 14-15 go over to your commander Kurenai Yauhi as I call you, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari-"

'_Hyuuga_he thought, but his mind quickly dismissed it as being his imagination, before going back to his own thoughts. Looking around him Sasuke saw that like him, many of the counselors weren't listening to the woman on stage. But he guessed it was because most of them were returning counselors and already knew the things she was saying. The reason he wasn't listening sounded more along the lines of _'that woman's voice is annoying and if I listen to it any longer I'll rip my ears off,' _but no he wasn't complaining… out loud at least.

"Chidori, Boys 14-15" _'Wow she's already that far along? Better pay attention my name's probably going to be called soon.' _"Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hitsu, Kankuru, and Sai. Go meet your commander Kakashi Hatake in that corner," the blond woman said while pointing to a secluded corner. "Oh and Naruto I need to talk to you after the meeting."

"Umm... yah sure," he replied

Focusing on the next group of names she continued "Next Flying Swallow, Boys 16- 17-" _'Well there's no turning back now, as much as I'd like to deny it I got myself into this crap and now I'll just have to suck it up and deal. I already know this summer is going to be utter hell, no point in fighting it.'_

Walking over to the corner Tsunade pointed to, Sasuke found Kakashi there reading his dirty book as usual. _'I swear he has a hidden room dedicated to porn in his house. It's like he never runs out of those same orange covered books. Huh, he probably just reads them over and over again.'_

Finding nothing else better to do the raven looked around at the rest of the group; he was supposed to spend the next two months with. Most of the group was chatting away most except for one red head, isolated away from everyone else _'Wait is that… fuck it is __Gaara__. What the hell is he do-'_

"YOU!!," a very load voice interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke snapped his neck around only to come face to face with a one fuming blond dobe.

"Hn," he replied smirking

**--xXx--**

(1) He and Naruto obviously have different opinions if you remember Naruto thought the place was nice

(2) So different yet so alike at the same time Hehe

(3) See Naruto said the exact same thing like I was saying different but alike

(4) No it was not Kakashi X Tsunade that's just… gross

(5) I went back to change all the campsites names based on the commanders main jutsu.

**Anyway that was my horrible attempt at a cliffhanger I try that's all I can say. Review and tell me what you think, like usual I love hearing your opinions. **


	4. Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the Manga or Anime but I'm working on that evil laugh**

**Warning: Yaoi meaning boyXboy, if you don't like leave, language, and violence later on, etc.**

**Chapter four wow, I'm so proud of myself so far I've been able to update everyweek on the same day. Hope I'm making you guys happy. You can make me happy by reviewing hehe. Anyway I'll try to come out with the next chapy before the end of the week like I said I would. Next chapter is Neji's b-day. I know I know how does one day end up being four and a half chapters. Well next chapter will probably be the longest, I'll be introducing some new people and dare I say it Neji might get the balls to confess. MIGHT. Any way chapter four.**

**Previously:** We meet Tsunade and learned all about how the camp is operated. But some questions were arisen. How exactly does Kakashi know Tsunade? Who exactly is the redhead that Sasuke noticed? And what kind of relationship does Sai and Naruto really have? Now for the answers to those questions 'Summer flings never last'.

'_Thoughts'_

**---xXx---**

**Chapter four:** **Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts**

Naruto was getting more and more impatient the longer he listened to Tsunade talk. He didn't understand what was taking so long. _'I know all this crap already so move on damn it,'_ he screamed in his mind.

Just as he thought this Tsunade began calling each counselor and sorting them into the different age groups. _'She's announcing the girls first, this is going to take forever.'_ As Tsunade continued to call names Naruto continued to daydream blocking out everything but his own thoughts.

The blonde didn't even realize it, when Tsunade made it to his age group. But he immediately snapped out of his daydreaming, at the sound of Neji's voice. "Uchiha?" Neji contemplated.

The blonde man turned his attention back to the stage when he heard his name being called after the 'Uchiha.'

"Oh and Naruto can I talk to you after the meeting"

"Umm… yeah sure, he replied, though he didn't really know what Tsunade wanted him for. However he didn't think about it to long because his attention was once again on Neji. The Hyuuga now got up from his seat and looked at the blonde next to him. "Come on Naruto we're suppose to meet with our commander."

"Oh," was Naruto's smart reply

Neji looked at the still sitting blond and rolled his eyes, "You weren't listening were you."

"Hehe. You got me," he rubbed the back of his neck

"Well get up, I'll fill you in" Neji said as he began to walk after some of their other friends.

Naruto ran to catch up him, once he fell into steep with the other man he glanced at him and asked, "So what did I miss?"

Neji took a glance at Naruto before he continued to walk, "We're in boys age group 13- 14, Rocky ledge, and our commander is a man named Kakashi," the Hyuuga gave him the short version.

"Ok that works out great," he said as he looked around._ 'Now that I look around I pretty much know everyone in this age group… except for that red head he looks kind of weird standing in the corner all alone… Wow he has really cool eyes; they kind of look like that pebble I had when I was younger. What ever happened to that pebble? I bet Neji stole it.' _(A/N: And that he did. He took it to add to his Naruto shrine. Praise the almighty Naruto.) _'Ok I better stop staring I think he noticed me. Let's see that's still eleven people wonder where the last one is'_

Naruto refocused back to Neji, "O yeah what about that Uchiha guy you mentioned. Is that him" he pointed his thumb to the red head.

"No, he's right over there." Neji motioned his head to the left. "I think I know him. Actually it's more like I know of him" he said as Naruto turned to look at the guy Neji was talking about. The guy was standing with his back facing them. He had on a black wife beater and dark blue jeans. His black hair was sticking up like a… _'__**No way**__' _Naruto's eyes widened.

Neji took no notice to his friend's shocked expression and continued talking. "Do you remember that family that was-"

"**YOU!!!!**," Naruto interrupted, pointing a finger at the raven's back _'It really is him, I'd recognize that duck butt hair anywhere'_

Turning around Sasuke immediately came face to face with the screaming blonde dobe "Hn"

"You're the guy from outside aren't you?"

"And you're the dobe that ran into my parkedlimo," was the raven's smug reply

"Look bastard for the last time I said sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What does it look like I'm doing dobe," he said slowly, and then threw in a smirk for good measures.

'_I only know the bastard for two minutes and I already know that smirk is going to be the death of me' _Naruto fumed"Stop calling me that, I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me, I don't even know you!"

"Then leave, but make sure you watch where you're going this time."

"**Look**, I said I was sorry. Next time why don't **you, **look where you're opening **your **door"

"Great come back dobe, what are you-"

"Ah em…" Kakashi cleared his throat. Giving Sasuke a weird look before he continued, "If you two can stop bickering, I'd like to introduce myself," Kakashi smiled or Naruto assumed he smiled. '_What is this guy a hit man? What's with the mask,'_ he thought.

Naruto took a glance at the Uchiha only to find that the other raven calmly standing with his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly. _'Well if the bastard is willing to let it go, fine by me' _Naruto thought as he huffed and crossed his arms indicating that he was listening.

"Good… now my name is Kakashi Hatake as Tsunade mentioned I'm the commander in charge of Rockledge, and your superior. I'm going to break you guys into groups of four so listen up" Pulling out a wrinkled sheet of paper Kakashi continued. "Ok, Campsite one, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kankuru and Hitsu (1). Campsite two, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara no Sabaku, Rock Lee and Sai"

'_Dam it I'm not in Neji's cabin, well at least he has Sai and Lee. Oh and that weird red head is also in his cabin'_

"Last, campsite three Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka" _'Score' _Naruto thought as he turned to Kiba and high fived "and Sasuke Uchiha" _'Dam it I refuse to sleep in the same cabin as that asshole,' _he thought.

Speaking his mind Naruto glared at the Uchiha before snapping his gaze back at Kakashi. "I'm not getting within ten feet of that bastard let alone living with him" he pointed his finger at Sasuke

"Didn't any one ever teach you it's rude to point dobe," the Uchiha remarked.

"Oh shut up"

"Naruto calm down it's really not that serious," Neji intervened

"But Neeejiiiiiiiii. I don't want to have to share a cabin with that, bastard. I would much rather you as a cabin mate" Naruto pouted

Seeing Naruto's wide teary blue eyes Neji couldn't help but want to kiss the pouting lips until the blonde had his usual smile back _'I'm so sprung,' _he thought dejectedly."Hatake- san is there anyway we can change the group arrangements," Neji said as he turned to Kakashi

"Sorry…" Kakashi began but paused to remember the others name.

"Neji" the Hyuuga informed

"Yeah Neji. I'm sorry but Tsunade- sama arranges all the counselors so it's two returning counselor and two new ones to every campsite. Its easier this way so the veterans can sort of help the newbies out."

"But I'm new also so it shouldn't be a problem if Sasuke and I switch. Sai could help him out."

"If you really find it necessary that you switch, you have to talk to Tsunade- sama."

"Hell yeah! Duck butt over there obviously doesn't want to share a cabin with me anymore than I want to." Naruto stomped off towards Tsunade's direction.

"Tsunade- baachan you wanted to talk to me so hurry up I need to ask you something," the blonde was obviously mad about something but Tsunade didn't seem to notice and if she did she ignored it.

"Good Naruto, come over here," she lead him to a secluded area. "I trust Kakashi told you the cabin arrangements."

"Yeah and I have to suffer sharing a cabin with that bastard" the blonde huffed

"I put you in charge of the Uchiha for a reason. I need you keep an eye on him for me."

"Why's that?" Naruto interest was peeked, and all thoughts of reassigning cabins were erased.

"Well you know about Uchiha corp. don't you?" Naruto stared waited for her to continue "God Naruto you're a complete idiot. The really big building a couple blocks over that's their main branch"

"O Yeah Uchiha, isn't that the family with the kid that killed his parents"

"I'm surprised you even know that. It wasn't very public information." (2)

"I have my ways," he grinned "But anyway Sasuke is the younger son that survived"

"Yep and he grew up to inherited his family business."

"So, just because he's rich and he's had some problems in his life he thinks that gives him the right to be a bastard to everyone else. That's so… so… **cliché**."

Tsunade sweat dropped at the blondes choose of words but continued anyway, "No matter how cliché it is I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him, that's why I put him in the same campsite as you"

"But baa- chan why can't Sai baby sit the rich bastard"

"I want you to do it so stop complaining."

Pouting Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled, "Fine, I don't see why the almighty rich bastard is here in the first place."

"Kakashi said he put some guy in the hospital for what ever the reason. And the judge sentenced him to complete his community service here"

"Why couldn't he pick up garbage like normal people? I bet he paid the judge off or something like that," he took a glace towards to Uchiha.

"You'll have to ask him the details just go back over there, so Kakashi can continue explaining everything," she pushed him in the direction he came.

Once Naruto was back standing with the rest of the group and still pouting, Neji asked, "So what did she say?"

"I'm stuck with him."

"Huh," Neji was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to share a cabin with his blonde friend, but if things went right this summer he'd have Naruto all to himself by the end of the eight weeks.

"Ok I'm handing out the list of campers in each campsite, a map of the camp, the rules, and schedules for each campsite"

**---xXx---**

Soon the meeting ended and everyone was ushered to the lower level of the bus station, where the campers were told to go, and the buses were going to depart from. As the kids began to slowly trickle in, they were lined up according to age while most of the counselors sat on the side and talked.

"Ok, I remember I had him last year in arrow head," Naruto pointed on the sheet of campers. Neji sat next to the blonde and nodded as Naruto continued to talk about different campers he remembered and camp activities.

Sai came up behind the blonde and towered over his shoulder, "Oh look Kinore is also back this year," he smiled. Neji was not happy with how close the other man was to Naruto but decided not to speak his opinion.

"I remember Kinore, isn't he the one that accused you of coming on to him," the blonde replied but didn't turn around to face Sai.

"Yep but he and I patched things up before he left."

Naruto turned around in his seat and studied to raven for a second. "Sai please tell me you didn't do anything inappropriate with a camper," he said slowly.

"No, No, of course not, how old was he anyway, like twelve. I may be slightly perverted but I'm not a pedophile," Sai continued to smile. The blonde continued to stare at him for a moment longer before turning around to look at the list once more.

"So what did happen, 'cause I remember Kinore was a complete homophobe and didn't even like getting within five feet of you."

"Actually he came up to me and apologized. He said and I quote 'I realized that the reason why I was acting the way I was, is because I really like you'." Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around as Sai continued, "Kinda funny that he thought I was coming on to him when it ended up being the other way around," Sai chuckled.

"Well what happened? What did you say?" Naruto urged

"I told him the same thing I just told you, I mean he was twelve bloody years old, but then he gave me this really sad face so I told him when he turns eighteen if he's still single look to me up."

"God Sai," Naruto turned back around.

"Anyway, I think he already knew I was in love with someone else, so hopefully he wasn't too hurt." Sai looked to his left.

Naruto's face suddenly dropped as he stared at the list of names and silence enveloped them. All the while Neji watched the whole exchange, '_What's that about.'_

Thankfully the uncomfortable silence broke when Sakura called from the register table, "Sai can you come over here for a sec I need your help."

Sai looked up, nodded his head, and he walked without saying a word. Neji continued to stare at the dazed blonde but soon got fed up of the silence, "Naruto?"

Naruto's head shot up at the sound o his name; he turned his head towards the Hyuuga, "Yeah."

"Um, what was that all about?"

"What?" he looked confused

"Just now why did both of you fall silent as soon as Sai mentioned he was in love with someone," Neji asked cautiously

The blonde sighed, "It's a long story Neji."

"So you two did have a thing last year," his voice was slightly accusing.

"What?"

"When we talked earlier, Sai made it seem like you guys aren't just friends."

Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze and stared at the Hyuuga as if contemplating something. Grinning the blonde asked, "What… are you **jealous** Neji?"

"N- n- **no**… I, I'm-"

"Because the way you're acting you sound like a jealous boyfriend," the blonde smirked

Neji fumbled over his words trying to find away around the blondes accusations. The chorus in his mind suddenly stopped as he stared at Naruto. The blonde stared back, but he looked like his mind was still on something else. Neji clenched his jaw knowing something was being kept from him and Naruto was obviously trying to distract him. "Stop trying to change the subject!" he said all nervousness forgotten. "I'm not fucking jealous I just want to know what the hell is going on with my **best friend,**" venom laced in every word.

Naruto winced, he should have known he would not be able to distract the raven for long, "Sorry," he mumbled

The Hyuuga sighed, "It's alright." _'I can't take this anymore; I hate not being able to tell him my feelings.' _"Naruto-"

"Look, I get that you feel like I'm keeping something from you. It's just that… last year I didn't have you around… and, I really missed you, you asshole," he grinned. "But, then I met Sai and we became pretty close…" Naruto saw the hurt in Neji's eyes after his statement. "…but he could never replace you," he added quickly and turned in his seat so he was facing Neji.

"Why do you two keep saying pretty close? What does that mean? Friends, more than friends, _fuck buddy_? Please _explain_." The raven didn't seem like he was anger anymore, he could never stay anger with Naruto for long. However that didn't stop his mind from racing and coming up with the worst-case scenarios.

"**No**, we never had sex. What is **your** definition of pretty close?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"Well we didn't have sex, but…"

"But…"

"I did make out with him once," he scratched the back of his head. "But we were both drunk, thus I couldn't be held responsible for my actions," he grinned

'_Ok they only made out, I can live with that, but I still don't understand what the awkward silence was about.' _"What about just now, why did you guys get all quite."

Naruto head bowed as he turned to sit forward again, "Umm... well… you see at the end of the last session last year Sai sorta… confessed."

Neji stared at him wide eyed, "**What?**"

"He told me that he loved me but I told him I wasn't gay."

Neji had nothing to say he just continued to stare at Naruto.

"I was just thinking, because I remember Kinore was in the second session meaning Sai was in love with me for a little over a month before he confessed. Truthfully to this day I still don't think he was ever really in love with me I mean… is two months really enough time to fall in love with someone?" Naruto gave a wary smile as he stared ahead.

Neji sighed and looked at the blonde next to him, "Naruto love doesn't have a time frame it's illogical, sometimes… it just happens."

Naruto took a second to think over what Neji said, still staring at nothing in particular. "I really didn't want to hurt him," he said finally. "When I saw that look on his face I felt like my heart was going to rip in two… I guess now things are okay between us, and I'm so happy he found someone else, but… I still feel there's this wall and… I don't know," he sighed defeated.

"Well maybe you guys can patch things up," Neji supplied

"There were a lot of times during the year that I just wanted to pick up a phone and call him, but I couldn't and the fact that we haven't spoken in ten months is not entirely my fault he didn't make the effort to call either… God I'm being an idiot, of course he didn't call I rejected him."

"I'll help you any way I can okay Naruto, so don't stress about it. Sai obviously doesn't have any complaints or he wouldn't be talking to you."

Naruto smiled and turned back to look at Neji "Thanks Neji, you're the best."

The older boy really didn't know what to think of Sai and Naruto's relationship. They were obviously friends but Naruto was and still is confused about his sexuality, that's way Neji never completely gave up hope even after five years of loving the boy. _'It'll be five years tomorrow' _he thought. And even after everything, deep down he still thought maybe the blonde could return his feelings.

However after listening to Naruto's rant about Sai, Neji could only wonder if the blonde had deeper feelings than friendship toward the other raven. _'Even if that is true, Sai has moved on and Naruto's not a home wrecker, that goes against everything he lives for. With that aside there's still the sexuality problem that remains. That man gives me way to many headaches trying to figure out what side of the field he bats for. He himself doesn't even know, so I guess that should be the first thing on my list to do: help Naruto realize he's not straight, bi maybe but he's defiantly not straight. In the past I never really gave myself the chance to believe he'd be remotely interested in me. Somewhere inside me I never stop hoping maybe someday we'd be together, but the doubt was always stronger. However now that I think about it, there is no way Naruto Uzumaki is straight, he just doesn't know it yet. And if by any chance he is then I'll change that. I'm not standing by any longer Naruto will be mine by the end of the summer and that is that.' _(3)

**---xXx---**

"Ok we're ready to get going" Kakashi instructed the bus driver

After the campers showed up and everyone boarded the buses, it was time to depart. The members of Rockledge were all sitting in the bus as it took off for the highway.

Kakashi sat in the front seat next to Sasuke and grinned when he caught the expression on Sasuke's face. "You sealed your fate Sasuke there's no backing out now."

"Whatever, I think I can handle a couple of teenagers," he said, but his gaze never left the large window next to him. Kakashi didn't complain when the other man came on the bus and immediately plopped down next to the window. He actually didn't mind that Sasuke took the window seat, he would most likely be getting up the address the group of boys on the bus more that just a few times, anyway.

As the bus drove down the busy streets of the city Sasuke couldn't help thinking about what Kakashi said and feeling a little bit like a trapped bird. As they got closer to the highway the large and cluttered buildings of the city became smaller and the numbers rapidly decreased. Sasuke didn't know why but he felt kind of helpless, the city was his element. He'd only left from time to time and that was for small business trips or this of that sort.

He'd never really been on a vacation even though he had more than enough money. When he was younger his parents didn't really have time for things like that. When he was with Kakashi money was a huge issue so a vacation was out of the question. And when his inheritance kicked in and he took over Uchiha corp. he had neither the time nor will to go on a vacation. Sasuke didn't really think there was a piont in taking time off; he could rest when he was died. He had way to many things to accomplish and taking a vacation would only set him back. This led him to his current situation, some how he was roped into spending two mouths away from the city, away from _his _element. _'At least we have two week ends off each month, maybe I can somehow pack two weeks of work into one-'_

"Sasuke stop daydreaming and pass me the folder I asked you to hold earlier," Kakashi interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

"Huh, oh, here," he handed Kakashi the folder.

"Thanks I need to list of names so I can take roll, don't want to get on the high way then realize we're missing a kid."

"Hn"

As Kakashi called roll Sasuke went back to his mussing, ten minutes later they were on the highway, all the kids intact and on the bus. Sasuke continued to look out the window; the area surrounding the highway really was different from the city. _'There's a lot of trees' _he noticed. Even if there were a lot of trees it probably wasn't the best place to live, being that it was right next to a highway. If one really wanted a nice quiet secluded life it was probably better to live a little bit future into the forest, on the boarder of Konoha. However all that quiet and seclusion would probably drive the raven insane, he was all for peace and quiet from time to time but peace and quiet twenty- four seven would eventually become boring. Like he said the city was his element.

As the bus continued down the busy highway Sasuke's mind began to drift to other things. Suddenly he was reminded of the amusing conversation he had earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke shifted the folder Kakashi asked his to hold from one hand to the other. He was currently leaning on a horizontal poll in the front of a bus, as some of the other counselors in his age group helped pack bags into the lower compartments of the bus. He looked around and noticed other counselors from different age groups doing the same with the buses they were assigned to._

_Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that he wasn't the only person that didn't feel like doing work. Sure enough when he turned his head he found a red head leaning against the same poll he was, about two feet away. _

"_Gaara," he acknowledged the others presence._

_Gaara turned his head to the raven next to him, "Sasuke," he said slowly._

_After a few minutes of glaring and awkward silence Sasuke turned his head to face the bus once again. Gaara smirked as if he had just won a contest and also faced forward. _

"_So what exactly are you doing here anyway," Sasuke asked_

"_I could ask you the same thing," Gaara shrugged_

_Sasuke turned back to examine the red head, like usual Gaara was sporting a blank face and a higher than thou attitude. His hair was a blood red, and screamed look at me. On any other person it might have seemed off but for some reason the hair blended in with his whole persona. The red head also had a massive amount of eyeliner around his aquamarine eyes. He had pale skin like Sasuke and his arms were crossed in an indifferent pose. But what always caught Sasuke's eye whenever he saw the red head was the tattoo in Kanji on Gaara's forehead. The raven asked Gaara once what it stood for and even though the red head was reluctant he told him._

'Love'_ Sasuke thought._

"_Tamari thought I needed a vacation," Gaara said suddenly_

"_Hn," _'Bet he's not too happy about that one, even if he did feel the need to go on a vacation, woods pulse bratty teenagers does not equal relaxing.'

"_She told me it was a business trip"_

"_Of course how else would she get you to willingly come to a bus station?" _'Huh, women, this is the reason I'm gay'

"_So way are you here"_

"_Community service"_

"_Community service?" Gaara turned to look at Sasuke_

"_Yep Community service."_

_The red head gave a small snort before asking, "What'd you do this time Uchiha?"_

"_Kick some guys ass."_

"_Ah, and way exactly are you doing community service couldn't have just pay the judge off."_

"_Stupid judge wouldn't let me off the hook, then Kakashi had to put stupid idea's in his head so now I'm here."_

"_I would have just sent him a death threat"_

"_Once again Kakashi had to fuck that up too," he grumbled_

"_It's actually kind of amusing how two of the richest men in Konoha happened to get stuck in the same stupid camp at the same time," Gaara said bitterly._

"_Speak for yourself."_

_**End Flashback**_

'_Stupid god damn Kakashi'_

As the bus ride continued Sasuke kept to himself and ignored to steady increase of noise in the bus. After a half- hour on the bus the noise level had now increased to the point were the raven couldn't even here his own thoughts. Conversations soon turned into screaming matches and while all this was going on Kakashi was sitting next to Sasuke with his headphones in his ears sleeping like a baby.

Then there was a load voice that excided all the rest, "Ok Quiet down, shut up for like five seconds… Ok Good."

Sasuke looked in reflection of the window and saw that it was the same obnoxious blonde kid for before. "Ok you guys I'm happy you're having so much fun, and your so lively, but the volume level is getting kind of ridiculous. So I've decided to use those strong lungs of yours for better activities."

'_Ok so maybe the blonde isn't that bad after all, he did make them stop screaming.'_

"Ok so Sai and I are going to teach you guys a song"

'_A camp song isn't that nice, camp songs are usually relaxing right, like Kum Ba Yah'_

"Naruto I'm not singing that song get someone else to sing it," Sai said from his seat

Suddenly a weird guy in green spandex jumped up and said loudly "I'll sing your youthful song with you Naruto- kun! Our voices will harmonize in honor of the spring time of youth! Like Gai-sensei says the lotus only blooms- ,"

"Ok," Naruto interrupted "there's going to be a change of plans. Since Sai is being a spoil sport, Lee will sing with me." Naruto turned to Lee expectantly only to find the other man still talking about the 'spring time of youth,' and 'the great Gai- sensei.' "Lee…" he began, "Lee… **LEE**," finally getting his attention Naruto walked over to Lee who was rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"No kidding." Naruto mocked glared

Now all eyes were on the two guys as Naruto told Lee what song he wanted to sing, Lee grinned and then they both took a deep breath.

"_**Sixteen miles of greasy grimy gopher guts**_

_**Mutilated monkey meat**_

_**Dirty little birdies' feet**_

_**French fry eye balls rolling down a muddy street"**_ they paused taking another breath then continued

"_**And me without my spoon"**_

They paused again and Naruto brought his hands around to his mouth to project his voice. They both began to dance around and sing loader and faster.

"_**Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts**_

_**Mutilated monkey meats**_

_**Itsy bitsy pigeons' feet**_

_**All mixed up with a pile of poison possum pus," **_Both boys looked at each other before continuing.

"_**And I forgot my spoon**_

_**But I've got a straw"**_ (4)

The bus was now filled with laughter as Naruto and Lee came to the end of the song. The kids began to cheer and hoot as the two boys bowed, both with huge grins plastered on their faces. Throughout the bus everyone happily learned the 'Greasy grimy gopher guts' song, Naruto's voice being the loudest and clearest of them all, well everyone except a selected few. Sasuke groaned as they started from the beginning, _'Ok I take that back, camp songs __**not **__relaxing, __**at all**__'_

(1) I needed one more person so yes it's an OC but he doesn't really have a role he's just there to fill space.

(2) Tsunade only knew about it though Kakashi.

(3) I can't tell you how happy I was to write this new side for a second I really wanted Neji to win Naru- chan's heart. But no one but me knows who the winner will be.

(4) Just to let you guys know this is an actually song I didn't make it up and I don't own it.

**---xXx---**

**Okay so that was chapter four, I hope you guys liked it. I put a lot of work into this one and it took me the longest to write it it's also the longest chapter thus far. Reviews would be nice, I'll try to get out the next chapy by the end of the week. It's Neji's b-day and maybe he'll get the courage to confess hint hint. Stick around for the next chapter.**

**Hugs and Kisses**


End file.
